The field of the disclosure relates generally to systems and methods to improve the safety and durability of an aircraft, and more particularly to heated roller shade systems that facilitate reducing the likelihood of failure and/or durability damage of a roller shade in an over-wing exit of an aircraft.
In at least some known aircrafts, a roller shade is included in an emergency exit over the wing rather than a conventional shade system due to space restrictions. Known roller shade systems generally include a roller coupled to an extendable shade that selectively extends and retracts in order to selectively control light and/or heat entering a cabin of the aircraft as needed by the passengers. In particular, when in the open position, the roller shade system provides visibility of the environment external to the aircraft, and when in the deployed position, the roller shade system facilitates reducing visibility outside of the aircraft.
Currently, during operation, the temperature outside the aircraft may vary dramatically in a range of about −70°-140° Fahrenheit. Specifically, the temperature outside the aircraft when on the ground may be upwards of 140° Fahrenheit, while the temperature outside the aircraft during flight may be below −70° Fahrenheit. The freezing temperatures outside of the aircraft during flight may pass through the outer hull towards the cabin of the aircraft cooling the area between the hull and the cabin through conduction. As such, in known aircrafts, the cabin is heated to maintain passenger comfort and a heating strip is used around the exit doors to prevent cool drafts into the cabin. However, the area defined between the cabin and the hull is typically not heated. Therefore, the temperature inside the defined area may drop below freezing as the external temperature drops.
Known roller shade systems are typically located in this defined area, and freezing temperatures inside the defined area may lead to a buildup of ice as moisture in and around the roller shade system freezes. Ice buildup in and around the roller shade system may cause known roller shade systems to be damaged and/or fail to operate properly. Specifically, known shade components may be susceptible to crumpling, edge tearing, cracking, wrinkling or any combination thereof as moisture from humidity freezes inside the shade. Depending on the damage, the shade may not extend into the deployed position. Additionally, the shade may not retract completely when moving to the open position. The roller component is also susceptible to sticking, cracking, and/or other damage due to ice buildup.